Twinsanity Abounds
by Stephanie O
Summary: A "Steph and Ollie" story.  Fred & George aren't the only twins in this story.  Let the twinsanity begin.  AU, of course.  H/G, Hr/FW, OC/CW.  We are not JKR, and own nothing but the original plot...and that's mostly Ollie's. First collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

Twinsanity Abounds Steph'n'Ollie Chapter 1 The Grangers

A/N: Hello people. Ollie here with my new friend Stephanie O. Steph has agreed to co-author this new story, with my assistance. Hope you enjoy it. In this story, Harry defeated Tom on 31 October, 1981, at the age of 15 months. This was due to the love of his mother, and ancient magic. When Tom died, so did all his Horcruxes. Harry never became a Horcrux. With that, let the twinsanity begin.

TA-}

On September 17, 1979, a man was found pacing in a waiting room. He was there because his wife was giving birth to his first child, which would then be followed by his second child. Yes, she was delivering twins. They chose not to know the sex of the two, wishing it to be a surprise.

It had been an hour when he was allowed into the delivery room to be with his wife. The minute he stepped into the room, he wished he hadn't, as she started right up. "Daniel, if I live through this, so help me Hannah, you will never touch me again. ARRRGGGHHH! Please get this over with. Why does it have to hurt so darn much? Dan please hold my hand. I need to have you near me, so that I can get through this."

Dan knew he made a mistake the moment he took Jean's hand, as she crushed it in a vise-like grip. Now they were both sharing tears. Dan didn't think he would ever be able to use his hands again after this.

"Sweetheart, relax. You're crushing my hand. It will all be over soon."

"If you think that hurts, try pushing a watermelon out your nether regions. I never want to go through this again. You better hope this is worth it, because it is never happening again."

It took another four hours before Hermione Jean Granger made her appearance. Dan watched as her head and then the rest of her body finally emerged. She was beautiful. Light brown hair, fair skin, and so tiny.

Another 27 minutes, and Stephanie Olivia Granger joined her sister at her mother's side. Jean, though exhausted, looked down on them with pride. Her daughters were beautiful. She and Dan shared their thoughts on what they witnessed, the birth of their little girls.

October 31, 1980 found Dan and Jean back in the hospital once again, and once again Jean was delivering twins. This time they knew the sex of their babies, and had names picked out for them. The ordeal was easier this time for Jean, but, not by much. Dan once again had his hand crushed by his wife, but, two hours later, Abigail Lynn Granger took her place in her father's arms, while Jean went to work delivering her second child. It was soon after that Sara Jane Granger joined her sister at her mother's side. Jean took the opportunity to have her tubes tied while she had the chance. She and Dan wanted three children, and now had four. They wanted a boy, but, that was not to happen. Dan didn't want to risk having seven daughters, and become one of those guys whose life is run by eight hormone stressed females.

July 17, 1988. Having just got out of school, the four girls walked the two blocks to their parents' practice. Being dentists, Dan and Jean were able to send the girls to an all girl school, which made Dan feel safer. He did not like the idea of leaving his daughters alone at home, without supervision. He also liked the fact that there were no boys to chase off. His daughters were quite the charmers; all four he felt were very beautiful. He also wanted them to be in this environnment due to the strange things that they shared, that were quite unexplainable. Jean was also on this mind set. Having boys around might cause a reaction they wished to avoid.

All four of their daughters showed signs of having these strange abilities, like Hermione wanting something she couldn't reach, and it seemed to float to her. Or Stephanie, when she gets angry, things started to rise up in the air, and start to spin at an alarming rate of speed, only to end up back in their original position, safe and intact. Abigail had the ability to change her hair color, and anything else she wished to change about her appearance. Sara seemed to be able to talk to animals. Dan and Jean once found her outside holding a snake, and hissing at it. The snake seemed to understand this hissing, and performed a sort of dance for the little girl.

Although this worried their parents, it didn't seem to affect the children's behavior too much, except for Steph. They didn't want to anger her too often, but also did not want her to think she could get away with things because of her talent.

The four girls were approaching the entry to the dental practice when the door flew open, and the largest man they had ever seen emerged, holding the hand of an equally large boy of about 9 years old. Sara was pushed to the ground as the two walked out. Steph called to the two chubbers to get them to apologize to her sister. The adult turned to her and said. "You should be the ones to watch where you are going. Come, Dudders, we don't want to keep your Mum waiting because of the likes of these four."

Steph became angry, and the next thing they saw was Dudders grabbing his butt, when all of a sudden a bright pink tail popped into existence. The adult looked down at his son, and told him to move along, not noticing the tail that was now in place on his rear end. The four girls began to laugh as they entered their parents' office. Hermione, although laughing, admonished her sister for her deed. "Steph, you can't go around giving people tails because they are rude. How will they be able to explain what happened? I agree that they were very impolite, but still..."

"Oh Hermione, stow it. He got what he deserved. All they have to say is that it's a growth. Lighten up for goodness sake!"

Abby and Sara laughed at their older sisters as they argued. Although equally bright, they knew Steph had a very mischievous streak to her. She wasn't mean or hurtful, but she did like to prank people. Hermione was the studious one, always had her nose in a book. Abby was the chatty one, always wanting to talk to her sisters, or her parents. Sara was the playful one, always wanting to play - either with her sisters, or the friends she found outside, like the snake. She was also seen talking to cats, dogs, squirrels, and birds.

April 18, 1991, Saturday. After enjoying breakfast, the family was sitting in their family room, deciding what they would be doing for the day. It was 10 AM, and there was a knock on their front door. Dan answered it, and found a stern looking lady dressed in a tartan suit that looked entirely too warm to be comfortable. "May I help you Miss?"

"I believe it is I who will be helping you, Mr. Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I represent a school for the gifted. I was hoping to talk to you, your wife, and your four daughters?"

"How is it you know so much about my family, and we know nothing about you? I don't believe I like the idea of you knocking on my door, stating my name, and asking to speak to my wife and four daughters, having never seen you before in my life. Explain yourself to my liking, and I may consider letting you in."

"Mr. Granger, while it is quite understandable about your wanting to safeguard your family, I can assure you I bear you no harm. I know of your family because of the abilities your daughters have shown. Yes, I know of them. It is our business to know of them. If you will allow me to enter, I can tell you how we know, and why I am here."

Dan didn't know why exactly he let her in, but he did. The fact she knew of his girls' abilities took his thoughts to laboratories where they would run tests on them to find out where these traits came from. He would not let his girls become test rats for any government funded project.

"Miss McDougal, I don't know how you know what my girls can do, but, I can assure you, there is no way I will allow the government come and take them away from us. It's not going to happen. Not today. Not tomorrow, but never."

"Mr. Granger, my name, like I said, is McGonagall, not McDougal. I can assure you I do not work for the government, and will not take your girls by force. What I have to tell you will astound and amaze you, and may leave you thinking I'm slightly off. The fact is, your daughters are witches, just as I am."

Dan and Jean about blew it when this lady called their daughters witches. Minerva saw this coming, and pulled her wand, and silenced them. Dan was shocked when he tried talking, but nothing came out. Jean was in the same state.

Minerva continued, "Please forgive my rudeness, but I didn't think the girls needed to hear your comments, as they might have been a little too colorful. I did not mean to offend your girls by calling them witches; however, that IS what they are. Let me demonstrate what I am talking about." Minerva then took her wand, and changed a nearby candy dish into a cup and saucer. She passed it around to the family so that they could examine it. When she got it back, she changed it back into a candy dish, and set it back down. She then reached in her pocket and pulled out another wand, and asked for Hermione to take it. "Hermione, I want you to think of needing some light, and then I want you to say LUMOS, while holding the wand, OK?"

Hermione nodded her head, did what she was asked, and the tip of her wand glowed brightly. Her eyes got as big around as golf balls, as did the rest of her family's. Minerva then had her pass the wand to Stephanie, to do the same thing; she did, and got the same results. The same happened with Abby and Sara.

"Now, are you willing to listen to what I have to say, without yelling?"

Dan and Jean both nodded, and Minerva released the spell, allowing the two to speak. Dan started, "Why are you just now coming to us, letting us know about our girls?"

"There are two big reasons why now, and dozens more small ones. I will just concern you with the big ones. First, and you must never forget this, is the Magical Secret Act. A non-magical person can never find out your daughters are magical, unless they are already aware of the magical world. I can positively state there are no people you know who are aware of the magical world. Now the second reason is, the girls could not start school until they reach the age of 11. Hermione and Stephanie became 11 on their last birthday, did they not?" They nodded yes. "Abigail and Sara will turn 11 on their next birthday also, correct?" They also nodded. "Well, like I said, you have to be 11 when the school year starts, so Abigail and Sara will have to wait until next year to go. The school I am talking about is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is governed by the Ministry of Magic, and headed by Professor Albus Dumbledore. You have the right to refuse to send the girls, but I must warn you: should the girls perform magic in front of a Muggle, or non-magic person, they are subject to the laws of the magical world, and will be punished as such. With this being the case, as they grow older, their magic will grow; and without knowing how to control it, they will have many bouts of uncontrolled magic."

"So what you are saying is they need to go to this school in order to stay out of trouble?" Jean asked?

"In a sense, yes, but mostly to learn how to control their magic by using a wand, like the one I had them use. Uncontrolled magic could be very dangerous to anyone around them. While they are young, this magic is relatively weak, but as they grow older, it will become stronger, and will need to release itself. Like I said, the results could hurt, possibly kill another individual."

Jean gasped at this, and Dan felt he needed to ask another question, "So, there are more like my girls out there who pose a threat to humanity?"

"More than you realize."

"And they are offered this same opportunity to go to your school?"

"Yes."

"Are there other schools they could attend to get this same training?" asked Jean.

"Not in the UK. There are some on the Continent, like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; but they mostly accept students from their area, and seldomly from here."

"Where is this school?"

"Scotland."

"And what does it cost to go there?"

"5,000 pounds per student, per year. We have funding available to those who cannot afford this tuition. They will be housed there for the school year, with breaks on Christmas and Easter, plus the summer break in June. The school year starts on the first of September."

"How do we get them there? That is over 1000 kilometers away."

Minerva explained the train ride, the trip to Diagon Alley, the four houses; everything she felt they needed to know about the school. She then handed them the letters from Hogwarts and asked them to read them over; she would then be back the following weekend to see what they thought, and if needed, to take them to Diagon Alley for their needed supplies.

A week later found the family in the oddest place they had ever been, Diagon Alley. They were taken to Madam Malkins for their school robes, and the Apothecary for their potions needs, including their cauldrons. They were then asked if they wished a familiar, and Hermione got a huge bow-legged cat, which she named Crookshanks. Stephanie picked out an owl, a small Screech Owl she named Noisy. Sara, naturally, fell in love with both of the pets. Abby just stood off to the side, taking it all in. She couldn't wait until next year, when it was her turn to go.

The last stop was the wand shop. Ollivanders was, by far, the spookiest shop they stopped at; luckily, it only took about a half hour for the girls to finally have their wands in their possession.

With everything they needed, and didn't need, like ten other books for Hermione, including a huge tome titled Hogwarts a History; a few books for the girls who were being left behind; and a quick stop at the joke shop; they were finally ready to go home.

Hermione started right in reading the books for her first year studies. Steph and Sara played with the pets they got, and Abby sat and talked to Minerva about everything she could think of. Minerva was looking forward to having this young lady in her class.

Now all they had to do was wait one more month for the first of September. It was not a dull month, though. With the books, the animals, and the jokes, they kept themselves busy. The one thing they could not do, unfortunately, was use their wands which upset Hermione to no end, as she wished to test her skills after reading the books. She did, however, use her potions equipment, and was brewing minor potions before even starting school, and they all came out looking like they were supposed to.

Stephanie, on the other hand, was planning her time at Hogwarts in the endeavor of pulling pranks on her sister, and any friends she may gather. She, too, was looking forward to this new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Twinsanity Abounds ~Steph'n'Ollie~ Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story, so, naturally, we have changed some things around...like the birth order of the Weasley children, for example. Disclaimer: Obviously, we are not JKR, and do not own Harry Potter or anyone/anything you recognize from her amazing books. Thanks for reading, and please review! Steph 'n Ollie

The Weasleys

Arthur Weasley wasn't stressed or nervous. He and Molly, his wife of 10 years had been through this four times already. Bill the oldest at 7, then Percy at 5, then Charlie at 2, and finally Fred and George at 1. Now Molly was giving birth to another set of twins, and he was resigned to the fact that all he would ever have was boys. It had been that way in his family for the past 6 generations.

On the 11th of August, 1980 at 2:15 in the afternoon, Molly gave birth to Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Arthur's resignation to his family's tradition continued. Then, at 3:19 Molly started her push for the second child. He already had a name picked out for him as well, Gerald Mitchell Weasley. Well, at least he had enough to fill a Quidditch Team. When the baby made its first appearence, it was like any other baby, except it seemed to be missing a vital organ. Arthur looked to Poppy Pomfrey in shock. Is this what he thought it was? Poppy smiled to him and then to Molly, saying "It would seem you two will have to come up with a different name. Molly, please welcome your new daughter."

Molly smiled the biggest smile that ever spread across her beautiful face. She had a daughter. She looked to Arthur, and saw a look of bewilderment. He didn't say or do anything, but just stood there with that look, like he didn't know what to think. Molly started to worry - she had never seen this look on her husband before. Didn't he love his new daughter? Molly felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Arthur stood there trying to get it in his head that he had a daughter. It was unthinkable. It was not supposed to be, but there she was, his daughter. He felt something new flush over him, the love for his daughter; and he couldn't hold it back any longer. "YAHOO! Molly, it's a girl. I have a daughter. We have a daughter. Geraldine Michelle Weasley."

Molly looked up at her husband and exploded. "I WILL NOT NAME MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE MALE NAME WE HAD PICKED OUT! Since you chose all the boys names, it is only fair I pick out the girl's name. Don't you agree Arthur?"

Arthur looked to his wife, and he couldn't begrudge her this little bit of compassion. "Of course Molly, my love. You should be the one to name our daughter. Please forgive my ignorance."

"Thank you, love. Just to let you know, she will be keeping her initials. You know my passion for the Arthurian era; that is why I fell in love with you after all. Well, a part of the reason anyways. So with that being the case, I can't really name her Guinevere, but I can name her close to that. She will be named Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Arthur's eyes lit up. Ginevra. He liked the sound of that. It rolled off his tongue easily; much easier than Geraldine. He looked to his daughter - he could see the few red hairs she had, and her chocolate colored eyes. He had a feeling he and his sons were going to have their hands full, fighting off suitors for his daughter. He did not wish to be in their shoes.

1 April, 1988.

Fred and George loved the fact that they shared their birthday with the best day of the year, after Christmas that is. April Fools' day was their special day. It was the one day where they could be themselves, and get away with it. Not that Molly particularly liked it, but it was their brithday after all. Arthur was never strict with his children, so Molly had to be the disciplinarian of the two. She didn't resolve to spanking, but she instead took certain privileges away...or had the guilty party do extra chores.

The twins thought it was funny, watching the rest of the family checking entries, drinks, food, and whatever, looking for pranks. The one that surprised them was Ginny. She never fell for their pranks, ignoring everything they had set up. It was as if she knew what to look for, like she was reading their thoughts. Spooky, if you were to think about it. They wondered if she and Ron shared a link like they did. Fred and George found out about their link at the age of five - they could read each others' thoughts. They didn't think Ginny might have this link with them, since she was not a part of their bond. Little did they know that not only was Ginny able to link with her entire family, but she also did so without any of them knowing about it.

When the twins sat down for breakfast, they jumped back up, having just been shocked. They looked at their chairs, expecting them to have some sort of a device on them to produce this shock. There was no such device, so it must have been a spell. With Bill and Percy being the only members of the family being in school, naturally they assumed it was one of them who did it. Percy was too studious to be bothered by such childish behavior, so that left Bill. With the twins being the only ones affected by this spell, it only served to confirm this theory.

The pranks continued throughout the day, both pulled by the twins, and being pulled on the twins. This frustrated the twins, as they were seldom the victims of pranks, knowing what to look for. Bill was being very careful with his pranks, never being anywhere near them when they occured. They had four different hair color changes; had been turned into birds, monkeys, and chipmunks; and their voices had changed to girls' voices, accompanied by having their hair grow longer and curlier.

At the end of the day, they approached Bill.

Fred started, "Bill,"

"Can we"

"Talk"

"To you"

"For Just"

"A minute?" George ended.

Bill still didn't know how they did this. "You guys freak me out, do you know that? What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"We want"

"To know"

"How you"

"Pulled"

"Those"

"Pranks"

"On us"

"Today?" George finished once again.

"What are you two going on about? I didn't pull any pranks on you today. I was too busy looking for your pranks to be pulling any on you."

Fred and George looked at each other. It would seem they both agreed that Bill was telling the truth.

Ruling Percy out, they then thought Charlie. But they didn't get the right answer from him either; he was not the one. Percy wasn't the one who did it either, as they finally broke down and asked him.

Dad laughed at them when they approached him. Mum gave them the look that scared the poop out of them for even suggesting it.

That left Ron and Ginny, and even though they were younger than the firstborn twins, they wouldn't put it past them to pull pranks; but not to the depth that was pulled on them. Even with potions, Fred and George couldn't pull some of the stuff that was pulled on them. Ron proved to be completely lost when they approached him; he just wasn't smart enough for this.

When they approached Ginny with the question, they were taken aback by her answer. "Took you gits long enough to get around to asking me. Dear sweet innocent Ginny, she wouldn't do such a thing. Boy, are you two gullible! I have been pranking you all day, and you kept thinking it was Bill. How you even thought it was Ron, is beyond me. He hasn't learned how to tie his shoes yet. And Percy, for Merlin's sake, he wouldn't even know where to start to pull a prank. Dad could do it, but not on your day of days. And how you could even think Mum would do such a thing is nothing short of suicide. Boy, are you guys thick."

George flipped out, "So it was you who has pulling these pranks on us all day? How? You're too young to know the stuff that was pulled on us!"

"Would you listen to yourself, George. You think because I'm so young, and being the twin to Ron, I am of the same mentality. Brother, have you got that wrong. I am going to let you two in on a little secret-call it my birthday present to you both. I have the same mind link you two share, but I share mine with the whole family. I can read your minds like a book. And because of that, I have access to mum's and dad's abilities as a witch and wizard. Believe me when I say, you don't want to get mum mad. She is much more powerful than dad. She may not look or act like it, but I got most of my pranks from her."

Fred and George just stood there with their mouths open. Fred thought to George, 'Do you believe her?'

'Do we have any other choice?'

Ginny spoke out, "No, you don't have any other choice. How else do you think I was able to get by all your pranks all day?"

Fred looked at Ginny, and broke out laughing. "You know George, this could be the start of something big."

"Oh yes, dear brother, it very well could."

"You two do realize that Bill is completely lost as to how you two finish each others' sentences, don't you?"

George said, "We are aware of it, sis."

"Well, what would happen to Bill if I were added to the mix, and we three ganged up on him?"

Fred and George fell over laughing at the thought, and it only got worse when they looked up and saw Ginny just standing there looking serious. It was too much and they started all over again.

They finally calmed down enough to go try it on Biill.

Fred started. "Hey Bill"

George, "We want"

Ginny, "To try"

Fred, "Something out"

George, "On you"

Ginny, "If you don't mind?"

Bill screamed and ran into the house saying "They've done something to Ginny, and she has become one of them."

Now all three of them were rolling around on the ground laughing. In the coming years, their strengths would just get better.

August 11, 1990. It was Ron and Ginny's 10th birthday, and they would get to go to Diagon Alley with Mum, Fred, George, and Charlie. Percy, who was Head Boy, went earlier with the head girl, Penelope Clearwater. They had liked each other since they became prefects together in fifth year.

Nothing changed there, except for the joke shop was closed down; Zonko's in Hogsmeade put them out of business. The twins and Ginny were quite disappointed at this, and made a promise to each other that they would bring pranks back to Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would become famous, but that was at least 8 years away; there was no way they could start it without Ginny.

They made it a point to save whatever they could and begin to plan on this venture. It meant buying everything secondhand, but it was worth it. Molly was surprised the twins were being so thrifty. Ron thought they were being dumb buying used stuff. Ginny thought they were brilliant, and promised to do the same next year when it was her turn. The twins had saved themselves 200 Galleons by buying secondhand clothes and equipment, which was just as good as new.

With the trip to the Alley being over, they floo traveled back to the Burrow.

Ginny wasn't happy about having to wait another year to be joining her older brothers at school, but she would be ready when it was her and Ron's turn to make the trip. It wasn't just for them that she was ready to go, however. She knew her dream guy would be starting school this year, and hoped the twins would get to know him. Yes, Ginny looked forward to meeting the savior of the wizarding world...one Harry Potter. She made it a point to tell Fred and George to get to know Harry, and most importantly, for them to tell him about her if they did get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

Twinsanity Abounds Steph'n'Ollie Chapter 3

A/N: Just a reminder, we are not JKR and own nothing but the plot. Also, since this is an AU story, there will be plenty of OC events happening within. Please read & review! - Steph 'n Ollie

TA-}

The Potters

September 1, 1971

James Potter climbed onto the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. He had been waiting for this moment for the past year, and was hoping to find someone who would assist him in his pursuit for fun and pranks.

He found a cabin that was occupied by just one person - a boy with light brown hair, a scarred face, and a studious look about him. The boy looked up and said, "Hello, looking for a place to squat?"

James snickered at this. "Yeah, actually. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I was looking for some company anyway. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Remus, Remus Lupin. I'm James Potter. Do you have any idea what house you want to be in? I hope to get into Gryffindor."

"Well, I really haven't thought a lot on it, but, if I were to choose, I would prefer Ravenclaw."

"So you're the brainy type. I never could take to reading all that much myself - got too many other things I'd rather do. Say, do you want to go see if we can find some other first years to talk to? It should make the trip more friendly, and go by faster."

"Sure, why not. I wasn't doing anything but refreshing anyway."

The two got up and started to search the train for more first years. They found a compartment that had three people in it; one female, and two males. They opened the door, and asked if they could come in.

The two males looked at them as if they were disturbing their conversation, but the girl just said, "Please come on in. These two were getting kind of boring, and I could could use the distraction. I'm Lily Evans."

"Hello Lily, I'm James Potter."

"And I'm Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you, Lily."

"Same here. It seems my fellow passengers are being shy, so let me introduce you to them. The black haired boy with the hook for a nose is Severus Snape, and the black haired boy who looks like he is in love with himself, is Sirius Black."

"I believe, Lily, we could have introduced ourselves, without your snide remarks, or descriptions. Like my loving friend said, I am Severus Snape."

"Loving friend? Whatever. I'm Sirius Black. Glad to meet you. Say Remus, quite the battle wounds you have there. Slay any death eaters lately?"

Remus turned his head down at this remark. He looked sad, and lost. Lily saw this, and threw her book at Sirius, "You insensitive prat! Don't you have feelings about anything other than your looks? Remus, if I can call you that, please forgive the giant git as he knows not what he speaks of."

"No, no, think nothing of it. It's just a sensitive topic for me...brings back bad memories, know what I mean?"

Sirius looked to the scarred boy, "I really am sorry. I sometimes don't think before I say something."

Severus coughed at this. "Sometimes? Try never. I don't remember you ever thinking, do you LIly?"

"Yes I do. Remember that time he was trying to match his socks? He was really thinking hard about if the one was a dark blue, or black."

"Not really, but if you say so, then it must be true."

Severus didn't smile often, but when he got a chance to stick it to Sirius, he would crack one. However he soon lost it, as a mousy-haired boy stopped to look into their compartment. The others turned to see what Severus was looking at. When the boy saw this, he continued on his way down the corridor.

James looked to Severus, "Do you know him?"

"Much to my displeasure, I do. If you have any sense, you will do your best to stay away from him; he's trouble. He reminds me of a rat. His name is Peter Pettigrew, and he would just as soon stab you in the back, as to look at you."

Lily looked to James and said, "Normally I would disagree with Sev, but on this one, I agree wholeheartedly. Peter gives me the creeps whenever I see him. He seems to know too much about everyone else's business. He is sneaky and cunning; definitely a Slytherin if I ever saw one."

James nodded, "Thanks, I'll remember that. Now speaking of Slytherin, do you know which house you all wish to be in? I wish to be a Grfyffindor, and Remus wishes to be a Claw."

Severus said, "Ravenclaw is a fine house, but I want to be a Gryffindor."

Sirius said, "No doubt about it, Gryffindor. Just to get away from my cousins."

Lily looked at the two, "I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but, I also wouldn't mind Gryffindor, just to keep these two in check. They like getting into trouble."

James perked up at this. "You enjoy mischief? This could be the start of a wonderful friendship."

TA-}

The five made friends, and they all became Gryffindors. The four boys soon became the most adventurous group the school had ever known...the Marauders. Once they became Animagi in fifth year, they became known as Prongs (James), Padfoot (Sirius), and Wolfie (Severus). Remus became known as Moony, because of his affliction. (He was a Werewolf.) Lily became known as Silvy, since she was a silver fox. James' animagus form was a buck, Sirius' form was a large black dog, and Severus became a wolf.

The seven years at Hogwarts were the best of their times; they shared everything together. It took awhile, but James and Lily became boyfriend and girlfriend by their seventh year. Severus threatened James with bodily harm if he ever hurt her.

Peter Pettigrew became the brunt of the Marauders' pranks, and he vowed to get even with them. He also was an animagus, and literally was a rat. It was unfortunate for him, however, that he wasn't as invisible as he thought when he transformed; Sirius, Severus, and Remus could all smell his presence when he was around them in his form.

TA-}

James and Lily got married shortly after graduating. Sirius was his best man, but it was a tough decision because he was just as close to Remus and Severus. They had to talk to him, or, more exactly, get him drunk, in order to get him to accept that they were OK with his choice.

In December, James was given the best Christmas he had ever received - Lily told him she was pregnant. James passed out exploding cigars to everyone, and he even smoked one as well. Lily couldn't hold back the laughter when she saw their faces. Sev's hair was still on fire, so she used her aguamenti charm to put it out.

In Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore was interviewing a woman for the Divination position. He was not impressed with her, and was ready to let her down, when she straightened up and began to speak in a voice unlike her own. "The one with the power to defeat the Dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied, he will be born as the seventh month dies. He will be marked as his equal, but it will not be necessary, as he has a power the Dark Lord knows not. It will end that eve, but at a price most costly. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches..." as she passed out in her chair. About halfway through the prophecy, Aberforth, Albus' brother saw a rat sitting outside the door, as if listening to something. He hit it with a broom, sending it across the bar; the rat never got to hear the last of it. Peter then passed on the information he heard to the Dark Lord. All he told him was that first part of the prophecy; if he knew the second part of it, however, he would have stayed home that night Voldemort decided to pay a visit to a certain young family.

There were two wizards born at the end of July; one a pureblood named Neville Longbottom, and the second was Harry Potter, a half blood. He chose the second, for two probable reasons: first, since Tom was a half-blood, it would probably be a half-blood chosen as his enemy; and second, Harry was born at 11:59 on the 31st of July, as the day, and the month were coming to an end.

When Albus heard the prophecy, he warned both the Longbottoms and the Potters of the prophecy, and had them go into hiding. The Longbottoms decided to leave the country and go to France, while the Potters took refuge in Godric's Hollow. When the Fidelius charm was cast, and Severus was chosen as the secret keeper, Peter was also on hand to share the secret. He told the Dark Lord what he heard, and October 31st, 1981, Voldemort struck.

On the evening of Halloween, he killed James and Lily Potter, then turned his wand on Harry Potter, a 15 month old baby. When he sent the killing curse to the child, however, a miracle happened. The spirits of James and Lily performed their last great act for their child, and deflected the curse back onto Tom, killing him, and all the Death Eaters with him. Peter was down in the living room where James' body lay and died there.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus arrived too late, and entered the house only to find James and Peter lying there. Sev and Sirius ran to the bedroom to find Tom and Lily also dead, but Harry sitting in his crib. Harry was shedding tears in silence, and looked to Sev and Sirius. "Pa Foo, Woofie, mummy hurt." Sirius took Harry out of the crib and held him to his chest, trying to comfort him.

"Hush Little Harry. Mummy left to be with your da. They will always be with you, Harry, and you will always know how much they loved you. Wolfie, Moony and Pads will never let you forget them."

Sev looked to Harry and told Harry the same thing. Tears streaked down his cheek as he looked at the one he called his sister, her beautiful face so pale in death. He had known her for over nine years, yet he felt he had just gotten to know her, and now she was gone.

The three made a pact that they would care for the boy, and teach him the ways of the Marauders. They would train him to be an Animagus, and would encourage him to be the smartest, bravest, and most cunning of them all.

TA-}

July 31, 1991

Harry Potter had just completed setting up the prank on his three uncles. He walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and was sitting there when he heard the first curse, coming from Severus. Then, he heard the one from Sirius. He never heard Remus.

Severus walked into the kitchen, his hair sticking straight up in the air, his face splattered with green and red splotches, and his clothes just a tad tight; just enough to make him walk funny.

Sirius followed Sev into the room, in the same condition, except he had smoke coming from his ears.

Remus was the last to enter, unaffected, and laughing at his brethren. Black Manor was filled with the laughter of Harry and Remus, and the cussing of Severus and Sirius. When Kreacher walked in, he looked to Sev and Sirius, and tried to hold back his laughter. "Master Sirius and Master Severus need to get a different beautician. That look is definitely not you."

"Stuff it, Kreacher, and how come Remi is so clean?" Sirius grumbled.

Remus just stood there and answered, "Just because I'm smart enough to protect myself from Harry's pranks is no need for you to get huffy. You know it's Harry's bithday, you two should have been expecting it. I mean, who trained him and taught him the best time to pull pranks? You two need to remember what you teach him, and start practicing what you teach." Remus sat down, and regretted the moment he did. It felt like he was taking a bath in magic, as it poured over him. He looked up at the two, and saw them laughing. He started to say something, when the only noise to come out was a braying noise. "HEE HAW!" He turned his head to Harry, and he just looked innocent. Remus knew better. "HEE HAW, HEE HAW, HEE HAW!" Remus stood up, and went the mirror in the dining room to see what he had turned into. He saw the head of a donkey sitting on his shoulders.

The pranks lasted an hour, and once every one had turned back to themselves, they congratulated Harry on a prank well-placed. They were sitting there sipping their tea, when there was a peck on the window; an owl was sitting there with a letter in its beak. When Harry got up and let it in, it went right to Harry's shoulder, though it flew off as soon as Harry took the letter from the owl. Harry let out a cheer. "I got it, I got it. My letter to Hogwarts!" He then opened the parcel and read the letter and the attached lists. It was decided they would all go today, since it was Saturday.

It wasn't the first time he was in Diagon Alley, but this was the first time he had a purpose to be here. Gringotts was his first stop. He walked up to a teller. "Yes sir, I need to get into my vault please."

"Your name, and key please."

"OH sorry, Harry Potter, and here is my key."

The Goblin's eyes came up at the mention of his name. "Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet you. Before we take you to your vault, I believe you should visit your account manager. I believe he may have some interesting information to pass on to you."

"Thank you. Where might I find him?"

The Goblin led him to a hallway, and directed him to a door that stated Griphook, accounts manager. Harry knocked on the door, and he and the three adults walked in when told to enter.

The Goblin rose to greet Harry and his uncles, "Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Snape. I don't believe I have had the pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Griphook, the account manager for these three ."

"My name is Remus Lupin, Griphook. Pleased to meet you."

"As am I, sir, please sit down, as this will just take a moment of your time."

The four seated themselves, and Griphook began, "Mr. Potter, we wish to pass on our condolences for your loss, and wish to make it known that your parents started their care for you as soon as they learned you were on the way. They set up a trust fund for you for your schooling, they have paid for your seven years at Hogwarts, and have left you a vault that will become yours once you turn seventeen. They also left you a will that will be read to you when you turn fourteen, although I am sure that your friends can fill you in on what was left to you. It may interest you to know that you have also received, from the Ministry of Magic, a reward for the demise of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort, and several of his key people. There was a reward for Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, Rudolphus and Rebastian LeStrange, and many more. A right hefty sum, and you have access to this now, if needed. The total amount of the rewards is 9,000,000 Galleons; it has been accruing interest since 1981, and its total now stands at 10,000,000-plus Galleons. That's all I have for you for now; do you have any questions?"

"Probably a million of them, but I think they can wait for a later time. Thank you, Griphook. I hope that your pockets stay full, and your enemies die hard and fast."

"Thank you, Harry, and may your vaults continue to grow, and your life continue worry free."

They shook hands and left the bank to do Harry's shopping, as Griphook had arranged a withdrawal for Harry while he talked to him. By the time their business was finished, Harry had a bag with 1,000 galleons in hand.

When the day was finished, Harry had a new wardrobe, an owl he named Hedwig, a new wand, and everything else on the list.

Harry couldn't wait for September first to get here. He looked forward to his Hogwarts years.


	4. Chapter 4

Twinsanity Abounds Steph'n'Ollie Chapter 4

Hogwarts Here we Come

A/N: Well, the introductions have been made. All of the comedians have been shown. And now, it is time to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for all the cast members, except for Abby and Sara. Sorry girls, maybe next year. Hope Steph and I can keep you in stitches, or at least get a smile on your face. - Ollie the Keeper.

TA-}

Hermione and Stephanie tried to keep their sisters' spirits up, knowing they were unhappy about having to stay behind another year. They didn't think it fair for them to be split up like they are going to be. Steph promised to send them something from Hogwarts, possibly a toilet seat cover, or an autographed roll of toilet paper of all the Professors. This caused Abby and Sara to laugh, but, it was short lived, as they arrived at the station.

Hermione got a cart and brought it to the car, and Dan loaded the trunks onto the cart; then they moved to the platform where they were supposed to enter the wall between 9 & 10. It was like the Professor had told them, and soon they were looking at the bright and shiny engine of the Hogwarts Express. There were five cars attached to the engine. The platform was pretty empty, as they were 45 minutes early, so Mia and Steph loaded their trunks in the first available cabin, and went back to say their goodbyes to their parents and sisters, as they had to go. They hugged and kissed their sisters, and their parents, and reboarded the train to sit and wait.

It wasn't long before the plarform was soon filled with students and parents. The twins watched the people outside the train as they said their goodbyes. A family of redheads were there, with what looked like two sets of twins, and two other boys. Steph watched as the oldest set of twins, and the only girl cast a spell on the oldest boys' badge. What once said Head Boy, now said Dead Toy (Discard at Once). He never noticed this change, and received quite a few stares from the rest of the students.

Then the girls saw a boy and three men enter the platform. The boy had a head of messy black hair that looked kind of sexy. The girls watched as the boy hugged the three men, and run his wand down their backs, causing their robes to become transparent. He changed the looks of their shorts to look like girls' ruffled panties. None of them noticed this, but were questioning the laughs they were getting. It seemed that though everyone else could see this, none of them could. Mia and Steph were sitting there holding their sides, they were laughing so hard. Steph was finally able to say to Mia, "We have to get to know him. He looks like he could be brilliant, not to mention great fun."

Through tears of laughter, Mia said, "For once, Steph, I agree with you 100%. I haven't laughed that hard since you changed old lard butt's hind end into swine's end."

"Yeah, that was so cool. I wonder how long he wore it, before anyone noticed?"

"Maybe, if we are lucky, he still has it." Mia said.

"Neh, we couldn't be that lucky."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and the appearance of the dark haired boy in question. "Would you young ladies like some company? If you would rather, I could look else where, although I would enjoy this company better."

Mia blushed at the compliment, and Steph laughed, "No problem, just plop yourself down, and tell us how you did that spell, AND didn't get in trouble for underage use of magic?"

The boy had this innocent look on his face, "What are you talking about? I would never do anything against the rules. Not if it means getting caught, that is."

Steph broke out in laughter once again, and even Hermione was laughing. "Oh, I can see we are going to get along just fine. My name is Stephanie, and this is my twin sis Hermione Granger."

"Hello Stephanie and Hermione, I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes swelled at the name, "Are you really? THE Harry Potter from the books. The Boy Who Lived?"

"Well I don't like to brag, no wait, yes I do. That is me, although I don't remember a lot about that night. All I know for sure is that my mother and father died." Harry finished with tears in his eyes.

Hermione apologized right away, and Harry just shook it off. "Now, do you two have any idea about the house system, and the different houses?"

Hermione said, "Only what we read in Hogwarts, A History."

Steph said "Speak for yourself. I never did, nor will I ever read that monster. Must be over two thousand pages."

Harry spoke up, "Actually there are 4,357 pages, not counting the index and the Dictionary of terms." Not a bad read, if you've got nothing else to do. There was s stretch of about three days where it did nothing but rain, so I read it. Like I said, not bad, but I wouldn't recommend it."

Hermione huffed, and Steph laughed, "Forgive my sister, she doesn't like anyone putting down something she read and enjoyed. Which basically amounts to everything she's read."

"OH quit exaggerating Steph, I'm not that bad. There have been quite a few books I didn't like."

"OK then, name me five books that you didn't like?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "Well there was that one about Dark Wizarda and Witches of the past I didn't like, then there was that book on the magical game called Quadditch."

Harry interupted Hermione, "It's called Quidditch, and it's bloody brilliant. Only muggle race car driving is faster, or so they say. I don't believe it myself. That, and driving stays on the ground, whereas Quidditch is played in the air, on brooms. No comparison, really."

Hermione looked at him, "Right, as if I would ever play something where you could get yourself killed or injured really badly. I'll stick to the ground, thank you very much."

Steph then interrupted, "OK, you named two; you still have to name three more books you didn't like. Well, let's hear it Hermione."

"OH stuff it, Steph."

Both Harry and Steph laughed, and were soon joined by Hermione.

TA-}

Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were sitting there talking and planning. They made a pact that they would have fun during the next seven years. Charlie being in third year, and a star Chaser for the Gryffindor team, was the obvious leader of the group. Fred and George were the planners. Ginny was the brains of the group. That left Ron as the observer. He watched people and took notes as to habits, preferences, and dislikes. He missed nothing.

Ron was the one that saw the prank pulled on those three men on the platform before they left. When he told the rest of the family members, they made sure to contact this boy, to try and get him to join their group.

Fred and George were the ones to find the map of the mysterious Marauders. They could find no information on the infamous group of adventurers and pranksters; they only knew them as Padfoot, Prongs. Wolfie, and Moony. Charlie knew their fame was legendary in the school; the pranks they pulled were the best ever remembered.

Charlie had even heard that Professor Dumbledore called them heroes. Why he called them that was unknown, but to live up to their standards was the hope of this group of family members. With Ginny as the brains, they had little doubt they would at least come close. She wasn't evil, but she sure was devious.

Charlie then said he had to get up and stretch his legs, and would be back shortly. He was gone quite a bit longer than that.

He walked toward the front of the train, saying hi to his friends, and fellow team members. Then he walked on, to find the cabin with Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie. He knocked on the door to see who they were, and he was asked to enter. "Hi, mind if I join you for a bit? I'm Charlie Weasley."

Harry let the girls talk first. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Stephanie Granger, but please, call me Steph."

"I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you, Charlie."

"Did you say Harry Potter? Like 'I killed the slimy bastard Harry Potter?"

"Well, I never heard it put that way before, but yeah, that's me." Harry laughed.

"Boy, wait 'til the family hears about this. They will go over the top."

Harry heard Steph say, "Wait, are you the family with the Dead Toy, I mean the Head Boy?"

Charlie fell on the floor laughing. He couldn't help himself, the way it came out was just too much. It went on for about three minutes before he calmed down. "Yes, that was us. My sister Ginny was the one who thought it up. She is spooky smart. Don't turn your back on her, or she will get you. She is bound and determined to out-prank the Marauders."

Both Steph and Harry looked up at this; Steph in wonder, and Harry in mirth. "Does she really think she can outdo the Marauders?"

Charlie looked at Harry, "You know of the Marauders?"

"Know of them? I personally know them. Padfoot, Prongs, Wolfie, and Moony, right?"

Charlie's jaw dropped about four inches. How could a first year know of the Marauders. "You say you know them? Like who they really are?"

"Yup!"

"Well come on then, tell me."

"Sorry, can't. They would never let me live it down. I can tell you this though, they would like nothing better than to see their legacy broken."

Steph chimed in, "Why is that? You would think they would like to keep their record intact."

"Oh no, they want to see their legacy continued, and if possible, bettered. They always thought that the school was too stuffy for their liking."

Charlie's jaw dropped again. "You really do know them, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes Charlie, I really do. Perhaps later they will let me introduce them to you. I must tell you now though, one of them might surprise you."

"Just getting to know the four Marauders would surprise me. I look forward to it."

"Sorry Charlie, I can't let you meet all four, only three."

"Why not all four. Is one of them bashful."

Charlie then saw the tears in Hazrry's eyes. Hermione did too, and thought she knew the answer. "No Charlie, he's not bashful, he's dead."

"Shit, I'm sorry Harry. If I had known, I would have kept my mouth shut. Was he a close friend?"

"Actually, I never knew him. It's just that the other Marauders don't like to talk about him, as it brings back memories, and heart ache. If they let me introduce you, will you promise never to bring up the fourth member?"

"I will, Harry. Just to make sure, which one was it?"

"Prongs."

OK, and thanks for the talk, Harry. Ladies, it was nice to meet you. We will be getting into the station soon; you might want to get into your robes. I'll see you all in the school, and hope you get into Gryffindor, my house."

TA-}

As they stood in the aisle waiting for the sorting, Harry had pulled the girls with him so that he could talk to the brains of the Weasley clan, "You're Ginny, right?"

Ginny screwed up her eyes, "Who wants to know?"

"Oh sorry, My name is Harry Potter, and these lovely young ladies are Hermione and Stephanie Granger, But I would call her Steph, she prefers it"

"Oh ya, Charlie told us about you three. You really impressed him Harry, and that is hard to do. So, you really do know the Marauders?"

"Yes I do. And I want to say, I wish to be a part of your group if you are still in the mind to take on the legacy of this infamous group. That is, if you would have me?"

"What, you wish to be a part of our group? THE Harry Potter wishes to be a part of our group. Oh pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. OUCH! What was that for, git."

"Well, you did ask, so I obliged."

"OK, I'll get you back later. What about your friends, do they wish to join as well?"

Steph jumped at the chance, "OH YEAH! I mean, if you would have us, that is?"

"Speak for yourself sis, I want no part of it."

"Oh come on Mia, don't be a stuffed shirt. It'll be fun."

"Getting into trouble is not fun. Not unless there was no chance of getting caught."

Then they heard the names being called for the sorting.

Hermione was thew first one called of the group, and she went to Gryffindor, as did Stephanie.

Harry was next, "Hello Gideon, how are you? Sirius, Remus, and Severus said hi."

"So, Harry Potter, you know my name? Interesting. So, are you here to take the reigns of the next group of Marauders?"

"No actually, Ginny and Charlie Weasley are the culprits."

"Really, Charlie Weasley? Never would have thought. Fred and George yes, but not Charlie. Oh this should be a fun year. So, what do you think, Gryffindor?

"If you don't mind, yes, that is where I would prefer to go."

"Then so it is, GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron and Ginny were also sorted into Gryffindor.

While they were eating, a message came to Harry asking him to see Professor Snape after Dinner.

Charlie, Fred, and George heard this and asked what Harry had done to get into trouble so soon. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Laughing on the inside, he knew exactly what Wolfie wanted. He was wanting to know what to expect, and that he didn't appreciate the prank he pulled on him and the rest. Evidently he didn't look good in pink, Harry guessed.

Harry made his way to the Potions classroom, where he was to meet Wolfie. He knocked and then entered only to be hit with three spells of purple light, which he pushed to the side. The three men standing there just laughed as they knew he was expecting it. Harry turned and saw their handy work. Flowers were painted all over the wall where the spells hit. Probably with permanent sticking charms.

He was welcomed into the group, and they talked for about an hour. Harry told them about the Weasleys knowing of the Marauders, and their wish to meet them. They all agreed on a time for introductions. Harry then had to depart for the dorm before the curfew got him in real trouble. He was looking forward to the next two months.


	5. Chapter 5

Twinsanity Abounds ~Steph'n'Ollie~ Chapter 5

As the seven friends gathered around the fireplace to get to know each other a little more, their spirits began to rise. Steph and Mia were becoming more comfortable with the other two sets of twins, all flame haired, and the one raven haired boy. Harry had been the spark to ignite this friendship, with his light banter and witty charm. He was quick to place compliments on the three girls, making them blush. Ginny couldn't believe that Harry Potter wished to become a member of the group. Fred and George were great set-up men for the friend of the Marauders. They hoped that he was able to introduce them to the remaining Marauders.

As they settled in for the evening prior to going to bed, the talk soon came to a new name for the group. Steph felt that calling themselves the Marauders II was not really a suitable name. She felt that they could be more original. They all sat and thought about a name, when Ron brought up, "How about we call our selves ASYLUM, you know like Insane? I think it works, and it gives us an edge when it comes time to pull our pranks. People will think different things about who it may be. It can't be any worse than some of the other things we might call ourselves, Like Lunatiks, or The Mongrels. Sorry Ginny, but that is just plain ugly."

Ginny cast Ron a scowl, and he sort of sat back, trying to get away from her stare. She was really spooky when she gave a person that look. However, her scowl was quickly gone, to be replaced with a wicked grin. "You know what, I like that, The ASYLUM. What do you guys think...should we go for it?"

They tossed it around for a bit. Ron had been right The Mongrels was not well-received. The Lunatiks was OK. They even tried the Lunatiks Asylum, but that just made them shudder. So, it was decided they would call themselves the ASYLUM. It was short, and could give the rest of the school food-for-thought when trying to figure out who these crazy people were.

Ginny asked Mia to join her in her role as leader, to ensure they did not go too overboard with their pranks. She told her she wouldn't have to help with the pranks, until she felt it was safe and free from being caught. Mia thought a second, and then agreed, because she didn't want her sister getting into trouble. That, and she felt if she refused, the rest would abandon her, and she really wanted to be friends with the group.

Harry became the HIT MAN. He was the one to select the targets. Steph became the set up. She would be the one to get the target into position for the prank. Ron would be the one to watch the target to figure out the best time to do the hit. Fred and George would be the ones to prepare the pranks. Ginny and Hermione would coordinate all of the information to get the prank put into play.

It was decided to prank just one house for their test run, and seeing as how none of them liked the Slytherins, although Mia didn't know why, they would be the "patsies" for the first ASYLUM-pulled prank. Harry brought up how they could inform the school who it was that pulled the prank. Weasley fireworks would disclose the name of the perpetrators. Fred and George loved it, and everyone else thought it was a good signature move.

They settled on what prank to use to open up their campaign, and Harry took the implements of the prank, and put them in place for the next morning.

The next morning found Steph laying strategically placed items that forced certain people to sit in certain places. These items included things like fake poo and vomit; large fake insects, such as spiders, scorpions and hornets; fake nails sticking out of the benches; or fake cracks in the seats. Yes, the seating would be as they planned.

The Slytherins started to enter the Hall, and Pansy Parkinson stepped into the fake vomit, which was really slick, and went sailing up in the air, and landed in the fake poo, which was actually chocolate pudding with pieces of vegetables thrown in, and a little flour to stiffen it. It made a sound like a sploosh! when she landed in it, and she got a disgusted look on her face.

Malfoy laughed at her. and took a seat, only to jump back up, when he sat on a fake scorpion that had a rather pointy stinger that felt real. He moved down, and took the seat he was supposed to take. He reached out and took the plate of eggs that was off to the side, and put some on his plate. He then grabbed the plate of sausages and took a few of them; he got some toast and buttered each slice; and finally, some fried potatoes which he then began to eat. When he took a sip of the pumpkin juice he'd just poured, his mouth was immediately filled with foam, and it started to leak down his chin. The foam became more abundant as he tried to swallow it, and even started to come out his nose. He started to blow the foam in his mouth every where, landing on his fellow Slytherin members. Daphne Greengrass saw a big pile of it landing in her plate. Shew immedietly got sick, and added real vomit to the fake vomit. When this happened, other female members became sick making the floor around the Slytherin table a hazard to walk on.

Malfoy's problem continued as the foam coming from his nose caused him to sneeze sending the foam toward Tracey Davis, hitting her on the chest. She threw her napkin on the table and stood up to leave. She took a step and felt her leg starting to give when she hit a fresh spot of vomit, and grabbed a hold of Gregory Goyle's robe to keep from falling. Goyle was pulled from his seat and landed on the floor with Tracy landing on him.

The Ravenclaw table was filled with laughing students, as they watched the Slytherins go through the prank like dominoes causing mishap after mishap.

Professor Snape watched this whole incident, trying to stifle a laugh. He looked down the table to see the reaction of the rest of the professors and then let out a laugh, as the other professors couldn't help but laugh. Even Dumbledore was laughing. He watched as Minerva was covering her face to hide her laughter. Filius fell off his chair because of his laughing.

Then, behind the professors' table, fireworks began going off, forming a sign. It read, {THIS COMEDY SEGMENT HAS BEEN PROVIDED BY THE GENIUS THAT IS THE ASYLUM}

Severus looked down to the Gryffindor table to see Harry and the three sets of twins enjoying their breakfast, and not worrying about the goings on at the Slytherin table. No one witnessed Severus take his wand, and pull a strand of silvery mist from his temple, and place it in a jar. He knew that Padfoot and Moony would love to see their protege's first prank, and its outcome.

Severus promised he would have his friends visit the castle when he got a chance to see for themselves the progress of this new group who called themselves the ASYLUM.

TA-}

It just so happened, the first class for Harry was potions. He looked forward to seeing the expression on Wolfie's face in class. Unfortunately, he was disappointed as Severus entered the class with a stoic look on his face, displaying no emotion what so ever.

Steph, Mia, Ginny and Ron saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face, and Ginny asked, "Harry, is something wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

"Oh, I was expecting something, and it didn't happen. I'll find out about it later. Nothing to worry about."

Steph and Ron shrugged their shoulders, but Ginny and Mia looked to each other as if they knew what the problem was. They would be talking to Harry later, in private.

The class began with a roll call, and then Professor Snape began his little speech about brewing, bottling and stoppering said bottles. He pointed out that there would be no wand waving in his class, and so on and so on.

Then their first task was set before them. Steph and Mia worked together, as did Harry and Ginny. Ron was paired with Seamus Finnegin. Harry and Ginny were the first to finish their potion, and received perfect scores and some valuable house points for being the first to finish a perfect brew. Mia and Steph were next, and also received a perfect score, with additional house points. Ron, on the other hand, was the recipient of a face full of their potion, when Seamus added his eye of newt before the stabilizer was added, causing the brew to explode. They also lost points for Seamus' miscue.

Ron's face was full of splotch marks where the brew hit him. Seamus tried to apologise to Ron, but he didn't want anything to do with him. He pulled Harry and Ginny off to the side when the class was done and told them, "The next time, one of you two sit with Seamus and let me get the house points, while you get the results of his explosion."

The next class was Charms, and the class was all lecture, with no wand work. Steph was disappointed, as she still had not yet been able to use her wand. That would change in the next class as it was Transfiguration.

After a brief ten minute lecture, Professor McGonagall had them work as teams to help each other transform a match stick into a needle. Steph and Ginny paired up for this, and Ron got to Mia before Harry. Harry was forced to pair up with Seamus. Seamus started to wave his wand around like it was a baton used by a symphony conductor. Harry stopped it before he put a hole in the roof of the classroom. Harry showed him the correct wand movement, and successfully changed the matchstick into a needle. He was patient with Seamus and watched as he also performed the spell and wand movement correctly and completed the change. They both received house points for being the first to successfully transfigure their matchsticks. Ron growled at Harry for this. Although he and Mia also did it, they were a little late for house points. Ginny and Steph, on the other hand, had been second to complete the spell and also received house points.

Seamus thanked Harry for his help and ran off to get to his friend Dean to talk to him. Ron walked oved to Harry and said, "The next time you and I will partner up, and then maybe I can earn some house points. OK?"

Harry laughed, "Sure Ron. Next class we will pair up. After lunch, now, let's go eat."

"Now you're talking my language." Ron answered, and took off for the Hall and lunch.

After lunch, Ron was upset once again, as the next class was History of Magic. He and Harry were paired up, and no one in the class received any House Points.

The next class, Harry was paired with Steph. Defense Against The Dark Arts. Unfortunately, the Professor that was supposed to be teaching the class became unavailable. Professor Quirrell disappeared in the forest lands of Albania, while on an expedition. His replacement was unknown at the moment. The students entered the class room and took a seat. Through a door, a dark figure walked into the room. No one could see his face because of the hood he was wearing.

He walked to the head of the class and took a position. "Harry Potter, please stand." The figure said.

Harry looked around to his friends and then stood up. As soon as he was standing, the figure lauched a spell at him, which Harry blocked. Harry fired a spell back at the figure which also was blocked. None of the students knew what the spells were that were being cast, and Hermione and Ginny began to worry, fearing someone would get hurt, namely Harry.

However, Harry was better than his fellow students thought, and he caught the Professor with a Levicorpus which caused the professor to be lifted by his ankle into the air. Some how his cape and robes stayed in place while being suspended in the air in this manner. Then the figure began to laugh hysterically, "OK, Mr. Potter, you can stop now, and please put me down, GENTLY, if you would, thank you."

Harry did so, and the Professor came to ground on his feet. "Very good Mr. Potter. I see you have learned your lessons well." Then the Professor lowered his hood to show a scarred face and a head of light brown hair. "Good afternoon class, my name is Professor Remus Lupin, but you will call me Professor Lupin. What you just witnessed was a demonstration of what will be my goal in teaching you throughout the year. Never assume that the person you are facing has good intentions. Always keep on your guard at all times when faced with the unknown."

Steph turned to Harry as soon as he sat down, "How did you know he was going to attack you Harry? And why did he pick you?"

"Well, I sort of know the Professor, although I didn't know he was a Professor. He and I have a mutual friendship with two other people. I will tell you about them later."

Harry and Steph once again earned House Points. Ron was turning purple in the face, as he could see that he was unlikely to earn house points if he had to be partnered with Harry only in History of Magic. He would ask him to show him how he does what he does. That would be only way he would get any house points credited to him.

Professor Lupin soon became one of the favorite instructors. He was funny, brilliant, and totally fair with all houses. Ginny and Mia also garnered some house points with their ability to learn the spells so quickly. They were not to the standards of Harry, but they were above everyone else in the class.

The professor had the two of them face off against Harry, with Harry only being able to use defensive spells. Harry defeated them in less than two minutes, with an Expelliarmus. It was a gentle one, and it only caused the girls to lose their wands, and fall on their butts. They complained to the professor that Harry had used an offensive spell.

"Sorry girls, but what Harry used was a disarming spell, which is a defensive spell. The effect of you falling down is a residual of the spell. Depending on the force used by the caster, you could just fall down, if it is gentle, or he could put you through the wall if he is forceful. Harry, might you have warned them before you used that spell?"

"I'm sorry professor. I'm sorry, Ginny and Mia. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

"We'll forgive you, but only if you teach us that spell," said Mia, to which Ginny readily agreed.

Harry promised to teach the whole group how to cast the spell.

Once the class was over, Harry was asked to stay behind as were Steph, Ginny, Mia, and Ron.

This baffled the three, but Harry just picked up his bag and walked to the professor's desk.

"You were very impressive, Harry. I'm glad what we have taught you has not been a waste of our time. Pa...I mean Sirius and I went to a lot of trouble training you. Now it is up to you to train your friends. We will be starting a dueling club here in a few months, and I want you all to be ready. It will be up to Harry to get you there. Believe me, he is well up to the task. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but teams will be made up with one boy and one girl on each team. Pick your partners, and train together. I am telling you this, because even though you are not supposed to know, I know for a fact that there are a few other teachers sharing this news with their favorite students. Yes, Miss Granger, I consider you one of my favorite students. Now off with you. One more class and then you can have dinner, Mr. Weasley. You appear to be wasting away, as we speak."

The students laughed at Remus' comment, and made their way out of the room and to their next class.

During dinner, Steph once again asked Harry about what went on in the DADA class. Fred and George heard this, and leaned in to hear as well.

Harry promised to teach them some of his spells once dinner was over. Even Charlie was included, although he probably already knew the spells.

Harry brought them to the seventh floor to a blank wall across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. He walked three times in front of the wall, and then to the astonishment of the rest a door appeared, and Harry led the group in. He explained what the room was, what he would be teaching them and he put on a demonstration with Charlie, since he was the most knowledgable of the group. He was not knowledgable enough though, as Harry took him out quickly. Charlie demanded a rematch, and was taken out even faster.

This is when Harry dropped the bomb on them. "Listen guys, I will teach you what I know. Once this is done, then we will all be taught by those who taught me; that should be around Halloween. Is this all right with you all? They all agreed, and Harry went on to teach them some of what he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. I only wish it was so.**

Twinsanity Abounds Steph 'n' Ollie Chapter 6

For the next seven weeks, Harry and the Asylum trained; using every free moment they had to do this. Their progress showed up in the accomplishments they made in the Dueling Club. Harry and Ginny were paired, as were Mia and George, Steph and Charlie; Ron was paired with a Ravenclaw girl named Padma Patil, and Fred was paired with Katie Bell.

Padma had been asked to train with the group, as was Katie. They were not told that the group were the infamous Asylum, just that it was suggested by one of the Professors that they should train together. To this they were thankful, as Harry was everything that Professor Lupin said he was. He taught them Expelliarmus, the Patronus, Rictusempra, Levicorpus, and many other spells and enchantments.

They were the top five teams in the club of over 300 teams, with Harry and Ginny naturally being No. 1. Charlie and Steph were No. 2, and Ron and Padma were No. 3. Mia was disappointed that she and George were set at No. 4, but knew that there was no way that they could beat Harry and Ginny. What surprised her was the fine work displayed by Ron and Padma. They nearly beat Charlie and Steph in their last match.

The day before Halloween, the group was called into Professor Snape's office. The ten students walked into his classroom to be met by three hooded figures. As soon as the ten were in the room, Harry had them take a defensive stance when they were attacked. Soon, four students were hanging upside down with their wands in the custody of the three hooded figures. Mia, Padma, George and Fred were out of the duel. Ron and Charlie had taken up a position behind the hooded figures and attacked from the rear. Steph and Katie took the right side. Harry and Ginny, the front. Charlie and Ron soon had one of the hooded figures on the floor laughing from a Rictusempra. Steph and Katie had a second one bound with an Incarcerous, while Harry and Ginny were in a battle with the last one. Harry told the rest of the Asylum that they were to stay out of the fight, it was between the three left fighting. Harry stood back and watched Ginny take on the last figure, and she was doing brilliantly. She soon had the last figure up in the air, hanging by one ankle, and the fight was over.

The group of ten had defeated the mysterious three. Everyone was released from their predicament, and soon the three wearing hoods began laughing. The tallest of the three dropped his hood to show the students it was Professor Snape. The other two dropped theirs as well, to show Professor Lupin, and a stranger to all but one. Harry walked over to the stranger and pulled him into a hug. "Sirius, it's good to see you. I hope this means what I think it does?"

"It's good to see you too, pup, and yes, I think it is time. Your friends are better than I thought they would be. Remus told me that you were good, but, I wasn't expecting you all to be that good. I figured it would be just you standing at the end."

"Well, I put them all through hell, and they took it very well. They had no complaints, and learned very quickly. I was surprised that you got Mia so quickly. She was one of the fastest learners, and is very defensive minded. What happened, Mia?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I forgot what Professor Lupin taught us on our first day. I wasn't expecting to be attacked and got caught off guard. I know I can expect ten laps around the training area the next time we train."

"I think we can let it slide this time Mia, but it is as Remus said, _always_ be on your guard when facing the unknown. You never know what to expect. There was a reason I had you all take a defensive stance."

Severus then broke off the conversation and introduced the group to the newest member. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the third member of our group, Sirius Black. Now, I am going to allow Sirius to take over."

"Thank you Sev. OK kiddies, get ready for me to knock your socks off. First, to properly introduce myself. I am Sirius Black, but am also referred to as Padfoot. Sev is also known as Wolfie, and Remus is known as Moony. You may have heard of us as the Marauders. Now I will let Moony take over."

"AH Pads, quite the orator, isn't he. Yes, I am known by the name of Moony. Sirius is known as Padfoot because of his ability to turn into a dog. That is the name we call his Animagus form. Severus is known as Wolfie, because he turns into a wolf. I will leave my name alone, as I don't wish to alarm anyone."

Hermione stood and said, "Professor, I talked with Harry about this because I was suspicious of the way you were missing for two days out of the month. When he sad he knew you, I figured he might know why this was. He confirmed this with me, and I told him we needed to share it with everyone, to see if they wished to continue on with the training. There were no negative statements, denials, or wishes to discontinue. We are all in agreement that your 'furry little problem' means nothing to us, and couldn't care less about it. You have become our favorite professor. Sorry to tell you Professor Snape, but you are a close second. So, to set your mind at ease Professor Lupin, we don't really see your being a Werewolf as being anything but a monthly mood shift, sort of like a girl's, but doesn't last as long."

Moony and Pads were laughing at this comparison, and Wolfie was holding his face in his hands. Then he burst out laughing as well. These kids are amazing, he thought to himself; so accepting of a person's illness that could be armful to others.

Then Fred asked, "Could you tell us how you became the Marauders?"

Sirius answered, "I tell you what, it is a long story, and we don't have time tonight. How about we talk Saturday, and tell all of you our story then?"

Everyone agreed, and then the kids left to finish their homework and get ready for bed.

The next night was the Halloween feast, and it was everything they expected and more. Though the food was enchanted to look disgusting, with bowls of squirming worms, steak that looked raw and bleeding, and soup with floating eyeballs; it was exceptionally prepared and delicious as usual.

The evening had been great fun, but the group of friends was looking forward to tomorrow even more. It was Saturday and time for the story they had been waiting to hear.

The next morning at breakfast, Hedwig, Harry's owl alit on his shoulder with a note. Harry gave her some bacon, which she ate without making a mess of his shirt, and offered her a drink of his water. While taking care of Hedwig, Harry had handed the note to Ginny to read.

Harry:

Would you and your friends meet us in the RofR after breakfast? Kreacher will be there to take care of our needs for the day.

Not looking forward to this, but it really needs to be done. Bringing back old memories hurts, but maybe we can all learn from it.

See you in a bit,

Wolfie, Padfoot and Moony

The group had never seen Ron eat so fast. He always shoveled his food, but he never took the plate to his mouth and scraped the food in like he was doing now. He put the plate down and said, "Ready when you guys are." He looked to his friends and saw the looks on their faces. "What, I am really looking forward to this. Let's get a move on."

They were all laughing as they made their way to the Room of Requirement, and were surprised when Professor Dumbledore met them before they entered. "Harry, before you go in there, I have to warn you that what you are about to see will only exist in this room. To be more specific, THEY are real, but I must reiterate they will only exist in this room. If you wish to return, all you have to think of is, 'I WISH TO SEE THEM AGAIN.' So please go in, and I hope you enjoy your time spent in there. Have fun, and on occasion, I would not mind joining you in the future, as would Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick."

Harry gave the Headmaster a questioning look, but thanked him, wondering what he could be talking about.

The opened the door to see Severus, Sirius, Remus, and two others sitting there enjoying a conversation. As the students approached, two of the group sitting there stood up and turned to greet them.

Ginny saw tears forming in Harry's eyes as he ran to the two now standing.

"Mum, Dad! I can't believe this. How is this possible?"

The entire ensemble of teachers, students and guests were sharing the tears of joy shed by Harry and his parents.

James looked at his son and said, "This is the magic of Hogwarts, son. It saw the need of sharing the love we have never been able to give you while you were growing up. That is a story all in itself, but will have to be shared at a future date. Today is the story of our becoming the greatest group of pranksters Hogwarts has ever known. I think it should be Sirius, Severus and Lily who should start it off, as they were the first members of the group to be together."

Sirius started it off. "It all begins with my cousins Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix. They were friends with Severus' sister Averna, who liked to be called Ava. Andi, Cissa and Bella spent a lot of time with Ava, and they would have slumber parties in Black Manor, as it was larger than their own houses. They would talk all night, and it got kind of boring for me, so Ava started to bring her brother Severus over to keep me company. Sev and I became good friends. When he turned nine, Sev found a couple of girls playing on a playground, and became fascinated with one of them. She was a redheaded beauty, while her playmate was a skinny black haired girl with a long neck. She was very bossy, while the redhead was friendly and cheerful. Sev watched as the redhead started showing signs of magic. He watched them for a few days, and then he got me to go with him one day to see the redheaded girl and her magic. We watched as she would find dead flowers and run her hand over them, bringing them back to life."

Severus took over at this juncture. "Her name was Lily. Yes Harry, it was your mum. She was beautiful, unlike her playmate, who we later found out was her sister Petunia. Sirius and I finally got up the nerve to go talk to the two girls and mentioned to Lily that what she was doing was magic. Petunia couldn't understand how her younger sister was able to do MAGIC, and she couldn't. We tried to explain, but the more we tried the angrier Tuney became. She began to hate being around any of us, including her own sister, so it became just the three of us. We told Lily about Magic, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. She was thrilled about everything we talked about."

Then Lily took over. "It was just as Sev said. Tuney and I never had a civil talk between us again, but I didn't care as Sev and Siri were opening up a whole new world for me; one that I wanted to become a part of. We became friends and started to spend a lot of time together. I tried making friends with Siri's cousins. Bella wanted nothing to do with me, Cissa was tolerant of me, and Andi loved me. She became one of us, which set Bella off; she couldn't believe her pureblood sister made friends with a mudblood. Siri didn't take kindly to this, and let his cousin know in no uncertain terms that he would not tolerate this kind of talk to one of his friends. Bella quit coming over, and Cissa didn't come over quite as much, but Andi, on the other hand, continued her regular visits. Ava shared Andi's views and came over with her. That was until she became sick and died. It was strange, because she was the picture of health prior to getting sick. Sev had his suspicions about it, but could never prove Bella was behind Ava's death. Siri believed Sev, and because of that, became an outcast in his own family. His dad went along with his mum, but refused to drop him from the family or his will. It was in his second year when Siri's dad died. That was when Walburga, Siri's mum (and the family matriarch) kicked him and Andi out of the family. Andi lived with the Longbottoms, and Siri lived with the Potters. But we will talk on that later."

The students were enthralled with the tale. They couldn't believe Bella and Walburga - disowning their own family because they didn't share the same beliefs as them. This didn't last long, as Walburga was the next to go. Lily continued on, "She wanted to leave everything to her youngest son, Regulus, but because of the will, it all went to the oldest, Sirius. He didn't want anything to do with Black Manor, however. He gave Regulus the house and 25% of the family wealth. Kreacher and Regulus got along very well, but Kreacher became worried when Regulus became enamored with the dark arts, and told Sirius about this. Siri and Reg got into a huge fight, and unfortunately never spoke to each other again. This hurt Sirius, as three years later Regulus came up missing, and was never seen again."

Then James took over. "I was an only child, and grew up with no friends. We lived in the country, and our closest neighbor was more than three miles away. So when I got my letter to Hogwarts, I promised myself to make friends, and have as much fun as I could while I was there. Mum and dad were great parents, but because of the Secrecy Act, we did not get to know our neighbors. Luckily they were very lenient in their discipline towards me. I finally got on the train to start my schooling. I didn't know anyone, so I looked for a cabin where I could sit one on one with another first year. That was how I met Remus. We formed a friendship, and decided we wanted to expand on it. So we went looking, and found Severus, Sirius and the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my life, Lily Evans. I vowed then and there that I would someday marry that girl. It took me six years to finally get a date with her. Oh we were friends for those six years, but she was committed to her school work and didn't want to get too serious with anyone. So I bade my time, and made friends with the group. Siri, Sev, Remus, and I became like brothers, and, like me, wanted to have fun while we were at school, although Remus still wanted to excel at schoolwork. He and Lily started a study group at Hogwarts, where we became friends with Frank Longbottom. We all shared a dislike with several Slytherin students; Peter Pettigrew being the worst, followed by Lucius Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle."

Now it was Remus' turn. "We decided to name our group. Frank didn't want to become a member because his mother would not take kindly to his being a disruptive student. So it was the four of us who became the Marauders. We were the funniest group to ever roam the halls of Hogwarts. Even Fabian and Gideon Prewitt acknowledged this. They were, up until that time, known as the school pranksters, but they paled in comparison to us. Slytherins couldn't stand to be around us, as they thought we would leave them in some sort of a mess. To their distaste, we usually did. Then Sev learned of my affliction in second year. He, Siri and James decided to do something about it, and trained to become Animagi, so that they could roam the grounds during my transformation. It took them a while, but in fourth year, they finally accomplished it. Even Lily learned to become an Animagus; a silver fox. We named her Silvy; she was as beautiful in her fox form as she was a woman."

Severus finished the story. "We literally became a family during our school years. Sirius became a member of the Potter family in his second year, and James' mum and dad became the parents he never had. They even adopted Remus and me. Believe it or not, when Lily's parents died and Petunia refused to take her in, it was, once again, the Potters who were there to take her in. So there we were, five best friends who became family. I think this is why Lily and James finally got together, because she truly wanted to be a member of this great family. We never wanted for anything. Between Sirius and James, they were members of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. Sirius was the sole remaining member of the Blacks, and when James' parents were killed by a death eater raid while shopping for Christmas, they became the leading members of the Wizengamut. Albus and they became leaders of the light, and we joined them in their fight against Voldemort. After they were married, Lily became pregnant with Harry, and that was when Albus told them of the Prophecy, because Lily was due around the time the prophecy predicted. Alice Prewitt Longbottom was also told of the prophecy because she was due at that time as well. Unfortunately, this conversation was overheard by a rat that was sitting on the steps while the prophecy was made. He got to hear half of the prophecy, before the innkeeper hit the rat with a broom, sending it fleeing towards the entry. The rat, who turned out to be the Slytherin rat Peter Pettigrew, took off as soon as the door was opened. He reported what he overheard to Voldemort, and the rest you know."

The tale had taken up the whole day, as the questions were flying between breaks in the story. The students were amazed by the fact they were still the best of friends and were happy that they got to meet James and Lily. But they were mild compared to the five who grew up together, then lost two of them to the war, only to be reunited, if only in this room. They learned that James and Lily could be called to the room every Saturday, but that was all. They could stay for twelve hours, and then had to return to the hereafter.

Every Saturday the group met and went over what was going on. James and Lily loved being able to spend time with Harry and his friends, and especially enjoyed being back together with the Marauders. James was able to give the Asylum ideas for pranks, and even helped plan them. Sirius also helped, while Severus and Remus refrained because, being teachers, they didn't feel it was right. Lily also refrained, since it was not in her nature to prank, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy listening to the stories from the group. She loved being around the students, especially Mia and Ginny who seemed to have feelings for her son. With Mia, it was more admiration, whereas for Ginny, it was definitely a start to a romantic relationship. Lily hoped she had a chance to talk to Harry alone before things got too serious.

**A/N: OK, dear readers, I have a favor to ask of you. Ollie wants to "turn over the reins" of his story to me, so I'm asking for ideas, suggestions, opinions of where you think the story should go, etc. I'm counting on you! :) Thanks for reading, and please review! **

**- Stephanie O.**


	7. Chapter 7

Twinsanity Abounds ~ a Steph 'n Ollie story ~ Chapter 7

November 1991

The weeks after that eventful meeting with the Marauders, including the reunion with Harry's mum and dad, took on a pleasant kind of pattern. During the school week, the various members of ASYLUM took their meals together, and the first years of the group continued to partner up with a different person each class, so that even Ron managed to earn a respectable number of house points for Gryffindor. Free periods during the day were spent revising or working on essays, and of course brainstorming future prank ideas with all available members of the group. Hermione, the bookworm, spent a great deal of this free time "encouraging" her friends to concentrate on their studies, and save the prank-planning for when their work was done. Steph, however, reminded her twin at every turn about her favorite quote: "All work and no play makes Mia a dull girl…" –and, actually succeeded in getting her to join in with the rest of them in their brainstorming every once in a while. A good prank, after all, waits for no one.

So far, ASYLUM pulled off several smaller-scale pranks, such as charming an unsuspecting student's ink to turn invisible after exactly one page was written. This was truly a team effort, with Ginny and Mia finding the spells necessary to "fix" the quills, and Fred/George helping with the prep work. In the common room, for example, Steph or Ron would "obtain" a fellow student's quill, hold it behind her/his back, and one of the others would quietly utter the charm. Then they would, quite helpfully, "find" and return said quill – spelled, of course—to their classmate. Sometimes they even loaned an Obliterato quill of their own making to a classmate in need of a quill to finish an essay…usually due to its mysterious disappearance, thanks to Harry's proficiency with "Accio." Naturally, many a student was quite alarmed after noticing that his or her work was gone just seconds after they had finished writing one page, but a simple "Aparecium" whispered in their direction would "magically" bring it back, much to those fretting students' relief.

Thanks to Ron and Hermione, the amount of time their fellow students had to fret or panic was directly proportional to the friendliness they showed to others, so obviously certain students of certain houses (Slytherins, for example) had much more time to feel the stress of the situation. When they would try, sometimes rather frantically, to bring it back with a simple Finite Incantatem, they were always unsuccessful. Thanks to Hermione's brilliant suggestion, with this particular variation of the Obliterato charm, the only way to make the written words reappear was to use the specific countercharm, Aparecium. Otherwise, it would just be too easy to counter with Finite Incantatem. If only Madam Pince knew of the pranking going on in her library…perhaps she would have taken pity and allowed some of the pranked students to remain in her domain after raising the inevitable fuss. Some of those less-than-friendly students had to wait for a professor to help them, but many just started over once again with a new sheet of parchment; the brightest "prankees" also made sure to use new quills and ink to be doubly sure the problem would not reoccur.

{T.A.}

A favorite prank of all male ASYLUM members was presenting specially chosen girls with a Pervius Pansy – adapted from one of Fred & George's early prank ideas. The direct opposite to the "Impervius" charm, a Pervius Pansy, when worn, made the wearer "all wet" by causing the unsuspecting female to perspire profusely. The guys made quite a production of presenting these not-so-innocent flowers; with their charming personalities turned on "High," they frequently caused more than one innocent girl to blush and even fluster a bit under their complimentary attentions. Fred & George were especially good at "doing charming," and Charlie was not far behind them in charm. (There must be something about the "dragon dude's" dashing good looks…he flustered quite a few young ladies! Must be a Weasley thing.)

Not to be outdone, and in the interest of "Equal Opportunity Pranking," Ginny called Steph and Mia into their dormitory for a little impromptu meeting of their own…on her bed with the curtains drawn and a "Muffliato" cast. "Ok girls, we can't let those gits I call my brothers take all the credit for this prank. Who would have thought Ron would cause that 'Claw girl to blush with his charm?"

Mia tried to hide her growing blush, but Steph, of course, noticed and called her on it. "Ooh, Mia likes Ron! Oh look, Ginny, they even blush the same way!"

"Yeah, I think you're right about that…but my brother? Ewww!"

"Oh, I don't know…your brothers can be gits at times, but Charlie is pretty nice to look at," admitted Steph. "But sis, are you MENTAL? Ron? Seriously? You can do so much better than Ron. Sorry, Ginny, no offense."

"No problem - believe me, I'm very well acquainted with Ron's weaknesses! Just because we're twins we get compared to each other all the time, like we're the same. Just ask Fred and George who I take after, and they'll tell you Ron's usually eating my dust. He's my twin, and I love him, but really, there's no comparison. Gred and Forge are the pranksters, but very smart. So's Charlie for that matter, though he's usually more interested in his magical creatures. Trust me, you could do much better than my twin."

"I know Ron's not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he's kinda cute, and sweet when he wants to be...and tall..."

"Tall? If that's what you're going for, then you can find a nice, tall, SMART guy to set your sights to. Blimey, most of the Weasley boys would fit that requirement! If red hair's your thing, choose just about any of the other Weasleys-except Charlie, 'cause I liked him first!"

"You'd be better off not choosing Percy either, for that matter...he's a bit too uptight for his own good," Ginny added.

"Think of it this way, sis, do you really want to be stuck with a guy who will be forever copying your homework and losing house points?"

"Erm, well, I suppose not. He's really sweet when he asks me to help him with his homework, but really, ALL the time?"

"Exactly!" both Ginny and Steph exclaimed.

"You know who I think would be good for you, Mia? Fred. He's just the type to help pull the true you..."

"The fun Mia," interjected Steph.

"...out of your shell," finished Ginny. Mentally adding, _"I must have gone 'round the twist, playing matchmaker for my brothers!"_

"I suppose you do have a point...it would be much nicer to be able to carry on an intelligent conversation with a guy I'm close to...and Fred is loads of fun to be around. He never fails to make me laugh, or bring a smile to my face when I'm being too serious."

"There you go, that's what's important; a guy who can make you laugh _and_ lighten up when you're being a stick in the mud."

"Gee, thanks, Steph! I love you too!"

"Oh Mia, you know you've always been my favorite sister! I just want you to enjoy all this more, and revising 24/7 is not letting you experience all the fun and adventure that is Hogwarts. Besides, don't you think Fred is better looking than Ron?"

"He's definitely that, and wouldn't be trying to copy my homework incessantly!"

"Eh, I wouldn't know about that first part, but I suppose he does have his finer points…" Ginny relented. "I just can't believe BOTH of you like my brothers! Are you sure you don't need your heads examined?" (This was just met by two sets of rolled eyes.)

"Sis, do you think it's a coincidence we both have a thing for redheads?"

"I don't know, Mia, but there've been times I would've gladly taken one of Charlie's pansies, had he offered one to me, and I know what they do! All he'd have to do was send his dashing smile my way, bow, and I think I'd just melt."

"You'd look like you were melting if you took one of those flowers!"

"So what? It might even be worth it to have all that gorgeous charm of his directed at me!"

"I know what you mean, sis. There's something about Fred too…"

Exchanging a knowing look between them, Mia & Steph posed the obvious question to Ginny, "So, Miss Weasley, we know you don't fancy any of your brothers…"

"EWWW, Gross!"

"…so who do you have your eye on…"

"when you think no one is watching?"

{Blushing} "Harry. There's something about his green eyes that's just so…appealing. Sometimes I just want to stare into the green until I lose myself. Pretty scary, really, considering he always seems to know when someone's staring at him. That's just what I don't need to have happen."

With that development, Mia advised, "Ginny, next Saturday, why don't you ask Lily in the Room of Requirement if she's ever had guys staring into her eyes? Maybe she'd know of a special reason for that phenomenon."

"Of course, then she'll have no doubts whatsoever that you fancy her son. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steph cautioned.

"I don't know if I'm ready to admit that to anyone else yet. What if Harry finds out from his mum or dad? I don't know how I'd face him without blushing fifteen shades of red myself."

"Ok then, let's do what we can to get those dreamy guys out of our minds, for now, at least. Let's come up with our own version of that prank…and maybe give the guys a taste of their own medicine!"

"Ooh, I do like how you think, sis." Perhaps the rest of us are starting to rub off on you?

Together, they thought up a similar prank that any of them could do – Pervius Dots. These looked like small polka dots, hardly bigger than the head of a muggle pencil eraser, to make for easier transfer onto an unsuspecting student's robes; with the same wet results. Hermione had even brought the perfect tool to make said dots…her hole punch. Ginny didn't know what to think of that metal gadget, and blurted out, "What the heck is that? Is it some kind of muggle torture device?" But, when Mia showed the little paper dots it made, she agreed it was quite the handy tool to help with their brilliant idea. Though Steph had questioned Mia many times about why she had that thing in her trunk, it did come in very useful after all. Then it was just a simple matter of turning the dots black (to match Hogwarts students' robes) and applying a short-term sticking charm. After the prank was done, the "dot" would simply fall off on its own...after exactly 15 minutes.

The top two ways of 'planting' those little, unassuming dots were the one-armed 'man hug' method, used almost exclusively male-to-male, and the "girly hug" method, which could be used on anyone, or by anyone. Luckily for the drenched students, this prank was also short in duration; since they usually had very little time between classes, and thus no time to run to one's dormitory to change shirts, the sweaty effect lasted only 15 minutes, after which the "victim" would again be perfectly dry. The "15 minute rule" came about because of what happened during their trial-run, when Ron presented a pansy to a shy Ravenclaw first year, and then felt so bad for her when she had to sit in a puddle of sweat for the duration of History of Magic. Naturally, no one wanted a repeat of that.

{T.A.}

Severus and Remus monitored the doings of this young group of pranksters, and were amused by their ingenuity. They watched as the rest of the school was trying to figure out who ASYLUM was. The Slytherins were the hardest hit, and were constantly looking over their shoulders trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

Paranoid was the only thing that came to mind about their actions. Severus considered talking to the group about easing off his house members, but then why should he? They were not being hurt. They brought on their plight by their actions against half-bloods and muggleborn students. They raised their noses at them and felt they were above them. He listened as they talked about this group called ASYLUM and heard they actually thought that it was the Claws that were behind the group, being so smart.

Severus and Remus thought it was time to test Harry and his band of misfits. They got together with Minerva and Filius, and devised a plan to see how well ASYLUM worked together.

Ginny and Hermione were looking over a set of pranks they were getting ready to launch, when they received a letter passed to them by another first year, saying that Professor Lupin wished to speak to them, and the rest of ASYLUM. Ginny called for Ron to get Harry and the twins, and Hermione left to get Steph; then, they left as a group to go see their favorite instructor.

When asked to enter, they were surprised to see four professors sitting there. They took a seat across from the four Professors, and waited for them to speak. It seemed the teachers wanted the group to sweat it out, but it didn't work, as the members of the group did things like cleaning their nails, or smoothing their hair. Harry, Fred, and George even took to pranking Ron, with Ron returning the favor. Ron's long nose was now the length of Pinnochio's; Fred had horns sticking up from his hair; George had earrings that had a chain attached and went around his neck, like a necklace; and Harry had a third eye that moved around on his face, giving him different perspectives of looking at things. It was the funniest when it was on his chin, as it gave him 3D vision for everything.

Remus couldn't hold on any longer and burst out laughing. Intimidation did not work on this group. Filius joined him soon after, as did Severus and Minerva. The group turned to the teachers and smiled. Soon Remus and Severus were wearing the invisable robes they wore at the station. Filius became the size of Hagrid, for which he was most pleased. Minerva became the spitting mage of Albus Dumbledore, for which she was not too happy. It was now the students' turn to laugh, which they all did.

The test now began, as the two sides faced off against each other, and the spells began to flow from all their wands. Fred and George had to figure out how to work together, as they became joined at the hip. Steph became really upset, when she lost all her hair on her head, and found it growing on her chest, and under her arms. Ginny suddenly felt her pants became real tight and looked down to see the biggest butt she ever saw adorning her hips. Her walk became very exaggerated, as her hips swayed too much. Hermione's head expanded to the size of a medicine ball, and her hair line receded almost to the middle of her head. Harry had not been touched. He knew the Marauders moves, and soon learned Filius' and Minerva's and was able to avoid or reject their spells. He was the only one free of spell work. Ron's "Pinnochinose" started to grow twigs, and had birds nesting in its forks.

Finally it was over, and the combatants sat and laughed over their appearances. If Harry thought he was going to get off scott-free, he was certainly mistaken. Ten spells soon hit him; three of which landed. His third eye became fixed between his other two, and turned bright orange. The messy hair on his head was nothing compared to the bush growing out of his nose. He couldn't believe his own group attacked him.

After an hour, all changes were gone and they were all back to normal, sipping butterbeers. Severus started talking to the students. "Remus and I felt it was time to test ASYLUM, and asked for the help of our esteemed colleagues. I must say, you were all impressive. Fitting to be called heirs to the Marauders."

The group all smiled at this admission from a member of said group, and their smiles became bigger when it was confirmed by the other three Professors. This was when Sirius stepped out laughing at the kids sitting there staring at him. "Yes, I have been here all this time, and half the spells that hit you guys were mine. We didn't want to take the chance of not getting any hits in, so I helped out the Professors and was lucky to get in a few good licks." Sirius never felt the tail growing out of his butt. Steph still had the touch.

A/N: Dear readers, this is officially the first "chapter" I wrote, except for the last section with the professors...that's Ollie's! I hope I've come somewhere close to meeting Ollie's usual standards. What did you think? Please read & review! -Stephanie O.

A/N (Take two): Ollie pointed out a very important fact that I overlooked, so I've made changes to this chapter already. Please tell me what you think! - Stephanie


	8. Chapter 8

Twinsanity Abounds ~ Chapter 8 ~ Steph 'n Ollie

Disclaimer: I own a set of the H.P. books, but nothing else that you recognize. I am definitely NOT J.K.R., though I wish I had some of her millions! :)

With it already being November, the Granger girls decided it was high time to write home. They decided to divide and conquer, so Mia would write to their parents, and Steph would write to Abby and Sara (and tell them more about Hogwarts that wouldn't be contained in their parents' letter).

{Mia's letter}

Dear Mum and Dad,

School's been wonderful so far. We've been learning so much about the magical world, and it's amazing how much easier everyday tasks are when we can use magic.

We've been sorted into Gryffindor House, so everything in our tower is red and gold, and so cozy. During the evenings we hang out in the common room or our dormitory, and do our homework (usually essays), or play games.

Do you remember teaching us Crazy Eights, Hearts, and Go Fish when we were younger? Well, we play card games too – but these cards are liable to "go off" when you least expect it. Just the other day we were playing "Exploding Snap" and the cards just exploded in Steph's hands. Don't worry, she wasn't hurt at all, but she and Ginny did get covered in soot. It was quite funny to watch!

We've become friends with a large group of kids who are in first, second, or third year. Harry Potter was the first person we met on the Hogwarts Express. You probably haven't heard of him before, but he is quite famous in the wizarding world for defeating a really evil wizard when he was very young. Harry is so nice and polite, but is also quite the prankster, and extremely good at dueling. He's even helping us all to learn how to duel, and our scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) are much better now, with his help. He's also such an amazing flyer, and made the house Quidditch team as a first year, which hasn't happened in 100 years!

We also met five siblings, the Weasleys. Every one of them has distinctive red hair! Charlie is in 3rd year, and is so cute, charming, and is very good with animals and at Quidditch. Fred and George are identical twins in 2nd year who finish each other's sentences, and are very talented at inventing things. Fred, especially, can always make me laugh, but they're both loads of fun to be around. Then comes Ginny and Ron, another set of twins in our year, but they are absolutely nothing alike! Steph and I have become best friends with Ginny, and she is so confident and adventurous! Of course, being the only girl of seven children would do that, I think. Ron, on the other hand, has a one-track mind – he's obsessed with Quidditch and is always hungry! He'd do much better on his studies if he spent as much time on his essays as he does reading about Quidditch scores!

We've all become a pretty tight group of friends, and love to spend our free time together and help each other with our studies. You'll be glad to know we're all making good marks in our classes, too. I still spend the most time on my studies, and love to spend quality time in the library! (Steph says, "No surprise there!") Maybe by the time we're finished at Hogwarts, I'll have read just a tenth of the books there? There's so much to learn, and not enough hours in the day!

We miss you all, but love being here at Hogwarts. Can't wait to see you all at the Christmas holidays!

Love,

Hermione & Steph

{Steph's letter}

Dear Abber and Sara,

Hello from Hogwarts! You guys are going to love it here next year! This castle is amazing…just picture hall after hall full of moving portraits that can talk to you, and lots of old statues and suits of armor! The first day of classes we actually had a bit of an adventure going to class, because the staircase we were on _**moved**_ all of a sudden! But don't worry about getting lost – the people in the portraits and the ghosts are always happy to help out! The Gryffindors' ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, is especially nice, and when we told him about you two, he sent his greetings to you!

There are so many kids here, but everybody can do magic like we can, and we get to learn how to do new spells every day. We made friends with a really fun bunch of kids on the Hogwarts Express, and when you come next year I just know you'll fit right in with us! We've been coming up with quite a few pranks to play on our fellow students, and are even learning how to duel with our wands!

The first friend we made on the train was Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived! He's so nice, though, and has so many hilarious ideas for pranking! You'll be glad to know that my owl, Noisy, has even made a friend here at school, too! Harry has a snowy owl, named Hedwig, and they have almost always been together in the owlery. It seems she has taken our little Noisy under her wing! Ha ha

We also met 5 kids from the same family, and all of them have the reddest hair you've ever seen. The Weasleys also have two sets of twins in their family, just like us. We've been having so much fun with all of them: Charlie's 13, Fred/George are 12, and Ginny/Ron are 11, just like Harry. You'll really like Ginny – she's the only girl of 7 kids, so she knows how to be sneaky!

Sara, I just know you'll love getting to know all of the magical animals here at Hogwarts. The gamekeeper, Hagrid, will be able to "introduce" you to a lot of really neat animals, and maybe even a unicorn! If you spend time with Hagrid, you'll probably really get to know Charlie, because he spends most of his time outside with the animals. Maybe you'll be able to talk to them like you can talk to the animals around home?

Abs, I just know you're going to love exploring the castle, and checking out all the "secret" passages and nooks and crannies that make Hogwarts the cool place it is! Maybe you'll even find new secrets in the halls? (Mia says to just make sure you're back in the common room by curfew, but you know I just say to make sure you don't get caught! Ha ha.)

You'll get to learn to fly on broomsticks, and I know you'll be fascinated by Quidditch. It's a game that's played on broomsticks, way up in the air! I suppose soccer is the nearest muggle game that even comes remotely close to it, but really, it's up in the air…how similar could they be?

In the meantime, maybe you two can think up some new pranks for us all to do at Hogwarts next year? Until we see you at the Christmas hols, take care!

Love,

Steph & Mia

Noisy the owl flew all night to deliver the girls' letters home to the Granger household, much to their family's excitement. The remaining Grangers were sitting at breakfast when they heard tapping at the kitchen window. Sara was the first to jump up and open the latch to let Noisy in, exclaiming,

"Letters! We have letters from Mia and Steph!" After Abby relieved Noisy of her light burden, Sara offered her a sausage from breakfast and a drink of her juice. While Noisy rested on her perch that day, the twins (both sets) went to classes, and their parents saw patients at their dental office. That evening, they all composed their letters in reply.

{Abby & Sara's letter}

Dear Steph (& Mia),

Thanks for your cool letter! Now we can hardly wait to meet all your friends, and get to help pull some pranks at Hogwarts! You guys must have so much fun at school! We soooo wish we were there already! Hogwarts must be loads better than our boring school! We do have a prank idea for you, though – about a joke we just heard from one of our school chums (Gerald), about a toilet that sang, "Do you see what I see?" Do you think you could make a toilet sing that?

{Sara} I can't wait to meet Hagrid and some of the magical creatures – will you ask him to let me see a real unicorn?

{Abby} Secret passages? Oh wow, I'm there! You know how I love to explore! It must be an adventure going to class every day – do you talk to the people in the portraits on your way to class? Do the suits of armor ever move?

We miss you here at home, and can't wait to see you at Christmas hols! Will we get to meet your friends at King's Cross? They sound so cool!

Until then, your favorite sisters,

Abby & Sara

{Mr. & Mrs. Granger's letter}

Dear girls,

Hogwarts certainly sounds like an exciting place! We are happy to hear that you've made such good friends, and are doing well in your studies! We do hope you're being careful, though – exploding cards? It rather sounds like that could do serious harm, and wouldn't want those things to damage your eyes, or any other part of you.

Harry and the Weasley children sound very nice, and we're glad he's helping you learn to defend yourself, but we have to ask, exactly what is out there in your world that you need to know how to duel? Should we be concerned?

The library there sounds grand, Mia! You'll have to tell us all about it when you're home at Christmas. What is your favorite subject that you're studying?

Steph, we hope to hear all about this Quidditch sport. Do the players wear helmets? It sounds like quite a dangerous game! Is there a nurse on duty at your school? We are looking forward to hearing more about your classes when you're home!

Until then, study hard (you too, Steph!) and we'll be there to meet you at the train. If it's possible, we'd love to meet your friends too!

We miss you both, and are very proud of you! Please be careful at school!

Love,

Mum & Dad

With both letters complete, they tied them to Noisy's leg and sent her winging her way back to Hogwarts, carrying all of their love and wishes for their oldest girls and big sisters.

~T.A.~

Remus and Severus were relaxing after the classes were through for the day. They were also going over the latest prank Harry did on Theodore Nott. "Sev, how the hell did he do it?" Remus shook his head in wonderment. "I have never seen anything like it before. He put a hole in the middle of his body, where you could put your head through the hole. Poppy examined him and couldn't find anything wrong, other than the hole. All body functions worked fine."

"Moony, believe me, if I knew how he did it, we would have used it when we were in school. I wouldn't even know where to begin on something like this. I swear, I wish I had him with us when we reigned supreme. Lily would turn over in her grave if she knew what Harry was capable of."

They continued like this for another ten minutes, when the floo activated, and Sirius came through waving a sheet of paper in front of him and ranting something about revenge.

Sev grabbed his arm, "Whoa there Pads, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Pad looked at Sev, "How did you know I was wearing knickers?"

Remus busted out laughing, and Sev about lost it as well.

"What, I thought they felt nice when Harry switched them on us on the platform. The frilly ones cush my tush."

That ended it for Sev. He and Remus were rolling on the floor, crying from laughing so hard.

"OK. OK. Laugh it up, fur balls. I just wanted to let you know we have a serious problem on our hands.'

The two sat up, still laughing. "And what has girlie boy have to tell us that's so serious?"

"Someone sent me a letter, seeking revenge. He or she asked for you two specifically."

"Let me see that." Remus grabbed the letter out of Pads' hands.

Sirius Black:

I don't know if you remember me or not, but I certainly remember you.

I was the object of many of your harsh words, and even some of your pranks.

Being a member of the biggest pranking group of students ever known, you were the worst of the lot. The other members actually were kind to me, and asked for forgiveness because of your childish antics.

I know James died as did dear Lily - a tragedy there. She was so sweet, and he, though a member of the Marauders, was nice as well, as were Remus and Severus. How are they by the way?

Back to you. You made my time at Hogwarts seven years of hell.

It is now time for a little payback.

You'd best be looking over your shoulder, as you will never know when I might strike.

Revenge is sweet, and I have a large sweet tooth.

Be looking for me Black.

Enjoy your nightmares.

A. C.

"See what I mean? He or she is out to get us. I don't remember any A.C. from school. We need to do something."

Sev looked at Remus, then back to Sirius. "I didn't hear anything in there about seeking revenge on us. It sounded more like you."

Remus thought about it for a minute, "Pads, wasn't there a girl named Annabeth Codswallup whom you kept teasing about her looks? You even pranked her a few times. We tried to get her to understand that you were doing it on your own, and I think she finally figured it out. I believe she was friends with Lily too, if I remember correctly."

Severus nodded his head. "I think you're right, Moony. Didn't she have an acne problem that couldn't be cured? She tried everything. Lily even went to Slughorn to try and help her, but he didn't know what to do."

Sirius looked at his two friends, "So what are we going to do about it, guys?"

Remus looked at Sirius, "Not we, what are **you** going to do about it?"

A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the delay in updating, but writing is very slow for me...unlike Ollie, who is uber-talented and can whip out an addition to help out my chapter in, like, 10 minutes! :) Ollie, you're my hero, and in my thoughts and prayers as you're dealing with the tornado aftermath. Please, please review! I really appreciate any and all constructive comments! Thank you! - Stephanie O.


End file.
